<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Quarantined by Jhill88</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26203402">Quarantined</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jhill88/pseuds/Jhill88'>Jhill88</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Girls (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Flirting, Gen, Phone Calls &amp; Telephones, Swearing, dad Rio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:41:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,543</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26203402</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jhill88/pseuds/Jhill88</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Quarantine for Rio and Beth haven't been easy but they manage it through FaceTime.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Beth Boland/Rio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>90</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Quarantined</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So I got to thinking what it would be like for Beth and Rio to conversate during the beginning/middle of quarantine when their main businesses would be shut down and how they'd discuss money making. Nothing overly romantic is happening so if you're not team Brio you'd still enjoy this (hopefully). It does contain a lot of swear words since I noticed Manny Montana swears alot in interviews so I figured I'd give Rio that same quality. Hope you like it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"It's fucking Sunday right?" Rio groaned on FaceTime as soon as Beth picked up.</p><p>One of the many of things Beth can say she learned about Rio during this quarantine was that Rio swore. Alot. </p><p>Like every other sentence was a swear word. </p><p>In these past couple of months Beth considered getting a swear jar for the man just to get some extra spending cash.</p><p>Buying groceries on a pademic salary with quantity limits and price increases was expensive after all. </p><p>Rio was careful though about swearing around Marcus or any of her kids. He told Beth he didn't want to be the reason anyone else had a potty mouth.</p><p>Yes the man said potty mouth. Beth wished she evidence.</p><p>Annie and Ruby would have died to see it. </p><p>"Hello to you too. Uhh… that sounds right." Beth answered back.</p><p> It was hard to keep track anymore especially once the kids finished school. COVID-19 had activities closed so there wasn't really a need to remember days anymore.</p><p>The only day Beth looked forward to was Skyping Saturdays with the girls which included lots of cheap liquor and baked goods. </p><p>If Beth had to label these days she would call it FaceTime whatever day with Rio.</p><p>Because they FaceTime now.</p><p>All the time.</p><p>It's weird, never at a set time or day. Sometimes Rio needs to discuss business with Beth and apparently he does it better when he sees her face.</p><p>Other times Rio seems kind of bored without his usual ability to do crime.</p><p>He has Marcus most of the time since Rhea is an essential front line worker so alot of his business dealings have become Mick's responsibilities.</p><p>Because Mick is more reliable then Beth… or atleast that's what Rio told her when she asked. </p><p>And Rio 100% trusts Mick, the unlike her was unsaid yet Beth knew that's what Rio meant. </p><p>Whatever Mick can't do and the things that aren't quite illegal is what Beth or someone else handles.</p><p>More often then not someone else handles things. </p><p>Which Beth hates but since her army of kids are at home 24/7, she sadly doesn't get to help Rio as much as she wishes she could. </p><p>She just wished she knew if Rio would ever really trust her again. </p><p>If hardwork, dedication, time and complete honesty would somehow heal what was broken by 3 bullets.</p><p>"I need you on track ma, I need one of y'all to make the carwash run for me on Wednesday. Marcus hates that place now and I need to get...no pop you can't have the… hold on." Dad Rio said </p><p>Beth laughs quietly they both are used to getting interrupted mid conversation by now.</p><p>Kids don't understand wait.. or just how important any call is. </p><p>Especially now that Jane discovered that Rio had Marcus with him all the time and all the kids loved talking to not only eachother but their respective parents. </p><p>Dean hated it,  Beth could only imagine Rhea's thoughts. </p><p>Not that Rhea would ever talk to her again. </p><p>A couple minutes later Marcus's face fills the screen. Smiling like always. </p><p>Another thing Rio had to fix without Beth. His relationship with his son had always been strong but him being away for months caused friction.</p><p>That smile though, always makes Beth's heart hurt alittle, Beth was the reason that smile lost it's brightness for a short while.</p><p>Never again Beth promised herself. </p><p>Now if only Fitzpatrick would just answer his phone.</p><p>"Ms. Beth I'm not scared of the carwash or anything is just really boring" Marcus says</p><p> His eyes are bigger than usual while he shakes his head like he's trying to convince himself. </p><p>"Oh I know car washes are sooo boring, why does it need to take so long to clean one car?" Beth askes.</p><p>Beth learned early on that Marcus likes to be brave to solidify him now being 8 and it's easier to not not focus on things that scare him.</p><p>Because despite how brave Marcus talked once when Beth told him the dark wasn't so bad and he had nightmares for days. </p><p>A tired frustrated Rio who had to share his bed with a kicking Marcus for those few days wasn't one Beth wanted to see again.</p><p>After a couple minutes of small talk Beth had managed to make Marcus forget she knew another fear of his. </p><p>"Ok pop, me and Elizabeth gotta talk about work go back to reading and I'll ask her about sending over a snack" Rio's said next.</p><p>They both knew if they didn't get any of the kids off the call as quickly as possible they would be stuck forever. </p><p>Rio learned the hard way after asking Emma a follow up question about a movie while Beth was taking muffins out the oven. </p><p>Somehow the conversation went from Up to Emma's favorite colors to how much she hated distance learning and how she must be Rio's favorite since she got a whole five minutes to talk to him.</p><p>Which lead to the other kids all trying for screen time and a very frazzled Beth apologizing for days. </p><p>"Alright. But first Ms. Beth I've been really good and got all my stickers on my chore chart can I have a couple cookies just for me… daddy doesn't share well" Marcus whispered. </p><p>"Ok honey, three sugar cookies shaped like Mario and his friends just for you." Beth promised.</p><p>Sugar cookies were Marcus' new favorite and the ones less likely for Rio to eat all of Beth knew. </p><p>Though she'd mentally added red velvet to her baking list for Rio. </p><p>"Yes! Bye Ms. Beth!" Marcus shouted.</p><p>Running footsteps followed by Rio's tired face as he drank from an expensive looking mug filled the screen again.</p><p>"Fuck alright. Tell Stan I need him to do the carwash on Wednesday. He's collecting this time. 25gs. You and Rubz are on producing double that no bullshiting. Then… shit… the bar opens back Friday so I need Little Bit on that"</p><p>Tired Rio swore more then anyother form of Rio. Or atleast as far as Beth knows, when he's really upset Rio speaks in rapid Spanish under his breath.</p><p> The timing of the swear meant Marcus was officially out of earshot and Rio was back to business mode.</p><p>Who knew a worldwide pademic would be the thing that made Rio drop his guard some?</p><p>In these past weeks Beth has not only seen Rio more then before, she saw him talkative. More real in a way.</p><p>And lucky for Beth, she and the girls gained more then Rio insight and nicknames. </p><p>Stan being more in was also a huge gain.</p><p>COVID-19 had shut down the strip club he was working at and with Sara's health issues Stan was hesitant to get another job. </p><p>Enter Rio with his many of businesses. Only the bar had been affected everything else Rio dealt with was never stopped and Stan had taken up the collecting and exchange process.</p><p>Or whatever Rio had that didn't require much human interaction.</p><p>Who would have ever thought that Stan and Rio would meet and Stan would be the main person trusted to move money.</p><p>With a face mask, gloves and hand sanitizer ofcourse cause Ruby don't play with germs… but still Stan and Rio talked now and were friendly.</p><p>It was something Ruby brought up every Saturday. Thankful and nervous. </p><p>Ruby and Annie still weren't friendly with Rio, he made it plain that he was the boss and only talked to Beth and Stan. </p><p>"Rio I can handle some of the work." Beth insisted.</p><p>It was a common argument they had before.</p><p>Hundreds of times in the past fifty-leven days, cause again who's counting, the former cop was more trusted and used by the crime Lord then the housewife..  go figure.</p><p>"Yeah, and how's hubby going to like that?." Rio asked frustrated</p><p>Beth could see his jaw working, his hand made his way to his face before he stopped Iast second as if he suddenly remembered to avoid touching it.</p><p>"Fine whatever. I'm sending over some baked good later, I had an order cancel and I don't want them to go to waste." Elizabeth huffed. </p><p>Another change brought on by Rio. Sometime after the first month Beth developed her serious own voice, Elizabeth.</p><p>Elizabeth was the voice that demanded Dean to leave the bedroom they had began sharing and the voice that got her kids to listen when they got too out of control. </p><p>Besides it was pointless to argue, especially with a frustrated Rio. </p><p>A genuinely frustrated Rio wasn't one to question he said what he said.</p><p>And Beth hated fighting with Rio now more then ever. </p><p>Getting iced out when you already don't have much to do but chase after kids made Beth's time inside even slower.</p><p>Especially when after all Rio had a point. He may not like Dean but went out his way to make sure quarantining together wasn't horrible. </p><p>So a please consider me more often Peacan pie, another one of Rio's favorite, was now on Beth's to make list along with the sugar cookies she promised Marcus and the red velvet cookies for Rio. </p><p>Maybe if she plied him with sugar he would be easier on her. </p><p>Sometimes Beth still lied to him. It was easier to get Rio to accept baked goods if he thought they were from a cancelled order then made just for him.</p><p>They had a system. Rio, and Mick who texted Beth from time to time trading food for furniture, was Beth's unofficial taste tester for her website.</p><p>Homemade by Beth. God did the name make her proud.</p><p>Since Homemade by Beth became another form of income in the Boland's household.</p><p>The business started when bakeries were closed and a PTA parent begged Beth to make her daughter's birthday cake willing to pay whatever price.</p><p>Beth had finally realized how much money she could make on things she was giving away for free and word soon spread.</p><p>Beth now sold desserts on top of special ordered blankets and face masks. She even made and sold a couple of Frozen dress up outfits to a mom who's couldn't find them in the store. </p><p>Having two daughters who didn't mind being her model payed off well.</p><p>The Boland household needed all the money  they could get now.</p><p>Boland Bubbles was forced to closed at the beginning of the quarantine and now with summer, Isaias messing with the weather and most people not having a lot of money to spend on recreational things it reopened to slow business. </p><p>Slow meaning Dean was doing Uber, Lyft, Postmates and Door Dash for extra money.</p><p>He got fired from working GrubHub. Which was a story in itself. </p><p>Beth and Rio were responsible for feeding the Boland household more often than not something Dean complied about every so often. </p><p>It didn't help matters that Dean's pride all but disappeared when another great ideal of his failed. </p><p>This time it wasn't 100% his fault. Beth had thought the spa was a great ideal too. Atleast she did at the time. </p><p>"Sure, ma whatever." Rio said.</p><p>That was part of their system too. Rio acted like he didn't want her goodies, Beth just gave them to him and Rio paid her back by eating whatever what sent on the next FaceTime.</p><p>God the faces that man made while he ate should be illegal.</p><p>By now it was nothing to drop off Tupperware bowls full of stuff while making others deliveries. Or just his. Beth hasn't been inside his new places yet but she has moved from the front gate to the elevator. </p><p>"You ever going to let me inside your new place?" Beth asked curiously thinking about his new building.</p><p>"Nah see the last time you was inside the old one I ended up with three fucking bullets in me." Rio said shaking his head in disapproval.</p><p>"I don't even own a gun." Beth declared.</p><p>"Bullshit. For one that didn't stop you before. And what you call that fucking shotgun, a toy?" Rio asked.</p><p>Yet another thing Dean hated Rio for. Rio's boys had found the gun Beth told him to return in the garage while they were taking all her things. </p><p>It was the one thing Rio had told her he wasn't comfortable giving back. </p><p>Three gunshot wounds were apparently over Rio's limit for the gun's return. Dean wasn't happy Rio had a weapon that only tied back to him but knew better then report it stolen and Beth refused to side with either of them.</p><p>"That's technically only in Dean's name. Be difficult, then… then you're no longer allowed inside either." Beth said aware that she now sounded like a child.</p><p>"Oh baby, we both know you want me back inside." Rio flirted.</p><p>"You ain't never had a key fit as good as mines." Rio continued. </p><p>God never did a conversation go by that Rio didn't flirt. At this point Beth was now convinced Rio wasn't flirting on purpose it was just a part of how he spoke to woman. </p><p>Unfortunately for Beth Rio's form of flirt speaking often left her red faced and tongue tied. As well as questioning if he would ever mean it. </p><p>"So I'm on schedule for Monday morning then right?" Beth said ignoring the innuendo.</p><p>"Nah you got your little ones, if your husband ain't tripping then around six." Dad Rio replied.</p><p>"Dean isn't a problem." Beth said back stubbornly.</p><p>"Listen I ain't got time for him to start tripping again, I need sh..stuff done without more complications." Rio said in his firmest dad voice.</p><p>"You know that voice only works on Marcus right?" Beth said unimpressed as Marcus giggled at the two</p><p>"Come say goodbye to Ms. Beth pop it's almost lunch time." Rio said completing ignoring her.</p><p>"Bye Ms. Beth my dad will call you later for any changes in…" Marcus began saying what had became the officially end of all their FaceTimes</p><p>"The schedule. I remember. Yeah ok, bye sweetheart" Beth said finishing the routine ending while laughing herself.</p><p>It was something of an inside joke between Beth and Marcus, he interrupted and answered so many calls between them that Rio deemed him his new secretary. </p><p>Whenever Marcus complained of boredom Rio even had him take notes at their "meetings" and schedule further calls.</p><p> Beth helped Marcus with their ending line to annoy Rio after he said her strawberry pie sucked and somehow it became their thing.</p><p>They waved to eachother and hung up as always and Beth began pulling out her schedule to get back into the swing of things.</p><p>It was official though Rio was against it Beth knew Annie wouldn't be able to work at the bar as often as Rio needed so she would be working more too.</p><p>Time for another fun conversation with Dean.</p><p>"Man I can't wait till this quarantine is over." Beth said to herself as she got up to walk into the kitchen prepared for Quarantine War 3.</p><p>It was much easier to lie to Dean when she didn't have to see him all day Beth knew but sadly it look like there was no relief in sight.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>